Just a Little While Longer
by VolsDoll
Summary: Love scenes excluded from the original story Just a Little While due to ratings. Please read and review!
1. Going Under

**_A/N: Here we are, guys! The first love scene of Just a Little While. I wanted to do this one first because I really and truly think that this is what could have happened. As well as what certain characters may have done given their past behaviors over the years. Sorry it's so short, I really struggled with this one, going back and forth to it. It took a while to write it simply because once I started, I wasn't even sure I wanted to do it._**

Going Under

She ran into his office shouting his name, "Nikolas! Nikolas!" Tears streamed down her face, dampening the soft material of her pink cashmere sweater. Her brown hair was a mess, pieces of it coming down from it's once neat bun. The Russian prince stood from his place at his desk and rushed to meet her halfway, his face a mask of confusion. He held her at arms length, getting a good look at her. "What is it, Elizabeth?" he asked, pulling her to him. He rested his chin on top of her head and let her cry for a moment.

When she answered him, it was not the news he wanted to hear. Jason Morgan remembered who he was. Their plan was fast going down the drain and Nikolas wondered how quickly they could move into "Plan B." Elizabeth explained what happened between her and Jason, making sure Nikolas knew Jason had no clue he was part of it. "It's ok, Liz. We'll figure this out," he tried to reassure her. She shook her head and broke away from him. "It wasn't supposed to happen, Nikolas. He wasn't supposed to remember. You said he wouldn't!" Elizabeth began to pace the very expensive rug beneath her knee-high boots. "You said Helena made sure Jason would never remember who he was!"

Nikolas shook his head at her and rubbed his forehead, "Obviously she was wrong and in turn, I was wrong. He remembers, so we move on. There's little else we can do now." He grabbed her by the shoulders, her pacing beginning to give him a headache. "Elizabeth, I will take care of everything. What's done is done and we can't change that. But I promise you, this. By the time we're done, Jason will be yours again. If you still want him."

Elizabeth just nodded as she took comfort in Nikolas' arms. She needed him, thanked every God from every religion that Nikolas was there for her. Always had been, and always would be no matter what she did. They stood there for a moment longer before Elizabeth leaned back to look up at him. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. I know how hard this must be for you," Elizabeth said with a small smile through her tears. Of course she knew Nikolas was still in love with her. It's what made every part of this plan so much easier. Nikolas would do anything for her, but she needed to make sure he would take it a step further.

Her arms snaked about his neck, pulling him closer. Their lips connected in a brutal kiss and his hand went to her hair. He pulled it loose from what remained of her bun and ran his hands through the strands. Everything about Elizabeth was intoxicating to him. Their tongues mingled as she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands down his chest to his belt. Nikolas broke their kiss by grasping the bottom of her sweater and bringing it over her head. He stared at the swell of pale flesh jutting out from her bra. His lips attacked the skin there, eliciting moans from Elizabeth.

Nikolas lifted her from the floor, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her to his desk where with one swipe of his arm threw the items from his desk to the floor. He sat her on the desk and she shivered at the frantic pace with which he removed her jeans. She unsnapped his black slacks and let them fall to the floor, smirking when she was greeted by the large bulge in his boxer briefs. Elizabeth ran her fingers along the length of his shaft, scraping her nails over the material blocking her from her goal.

With one hand sliding down her flat belly into the depths of her panties, Nikolas unhooked her bra with the other. His lips found the perked nipple of her left breast. He nipped at her nipple with his teeth before enclosing his mouth over her breast, sucking the flesh into his mouth. Elizabeth opened her legs to him, pulling him closer to her wetness. Her hands slipped under the elastic of his briefs and gripped his ass.

The sounds she was making for him were driving Nikolas crazy. He gripped the sides of her panties and ripped them visciously away from her body. Ridding himself of his own underwear he drove himself into her dripping core. Over and over he pounded into her, his desk scraping across the floor the harder he pushed. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around him just under his ass. She became desparate for his cock. Her nails scraped down his back and she bucked beneath him, wanting more. Needing everything he had to give her.

Nikolas was frantic now, his hips shoving his way in and out of her, his lips sucking and biting at the swells of her breasts and around her nipples. Her short words of encouragement drove him over the edge, his body spasmed as he came inside her forcing her into her own orgasm. Slowing his thrusts, he rested his head in the crook of her neck and pressed soft kisses to her skin. She clenched her muscles around his cock, coaxing the last of his cum into her. If she couldn't have Jason, Nikolas was the next best.


	2. Give In To Me

_**Here it is, guys! The moment I'm sure some of you have been waiting for. Jasam's love scene. I hope you all like it as I finished it at about 3am, lol. My favorite part was the very last paragraph. I'm sorry it's not longer, but I am wiped out from the day and I wrote this quickly as I had just finished Chapter 27 of In A Little While. If you like it, please let me know and there might be another one!**_

The next evening Sam entered the penthouse and tossed her keys on the desk beside the door. "Jason?" she called out, wrestling the grocery bags in her arms. _Who the hell even uses paper bags anymore?_ she thought as she gripped the bags tighter and made her way to the kitchen. She called for Jason a few more times while putting the groceries away. He said he'd be home by the time she got back from the office, a doctor's appointment, then the grocery store. When it was all put away, Sam came back to the living room and looked around, her brow furrowed in confusion. Where could he be? Finally her eyes landed on a folded sheet of paper on the desk. Sam opened it and read Jason's handwriting.

 _Sam,_

 _Danny is with Molly and Kristina for the night. Meet me upstairs._

 _Jason_

She grinned, biting her lips as she looked at the stairs for the first time. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the white rose petals scattered in a path up the stairs. She followed the trail to their bedroom and slowly opened the door. The room was dark, the only light being the hundred candles lit and scattered around the room. The petals stopped on the bed, encircling two boxes. Sam stepped further into the room and looked around for her husband who seemed to not be in here either. She let her eyes fall to one of the boxes, the longest one. Opening it, there was a single white lily like the one she wore in her hair at their last wedding. Smiling bright, Sam brought the lily to her nose and drank in its fragrance with a deep breath. On top of the second box was another note.

 _Put this on and meet me on the roof._

Curious, Sam put down her lily and opened the second box. She gasped as she saw its contents. It was the exact same dress she wore the night she planned a romantic dinner for her and Jason on the roof when it started raining on them. She let a couple of tears slip before quickly ridding herself of her everyday attire. Sam took a quick minute to find a pair of her sexiest panties and a strapless bra that would fit under the dress. She slipped the dress on over her head and shivered as the cool silk slid over her body. Stepping over to the full length mirror next to the closet, Sam gave herself a once-over. Her eyes widened a little at her reflection staring back at her. Her eyes shined with unshed, happy tears. Her glossy hair fell over her shoulders, parted to the side. The nude matte lipstick she bought made her lips fuller, poutier. She looked down the length of herself, the black and silver dress clung to curves that seemed to have filled out a little more since being pregnant with Danny. Her body was still toned, but there was more curve than she remembered. Not to mention her breasts. Wow, the twins were certainly on display tonight. She chuckled to herself, looking at the swell of her large breasts. Was it her, or did they suddenly get bigger. With a smile of satisfaction, Sam slipped on a pair of strappy heels and the diamond star necklace Jason gave her so long ago and rushed down the stairs and out the door.

It took only seconds before she was opening the roof door and stepping into a dream. No, not a dream. A memory, but this time was different. She was seeing it from Jason's perspective. Different colored paper lanterns hung by strings all across the roof, lighting up the night. The sky was clear with stars sparkling down on her. She rounded the corner and saw Jason waiting. He sat at a table set up in the corner with candles and food. She didn't have to look to know that he would have the same dishes prepared that she had. Everything was exactly as she remembered. Down to the bread baskets on the table. She took in her husband sitting there in his leather jacket, gray t-shirt and blue jeans. His deep blue eyes never left hers as she made her way towards him and dipped herself down for a slow, sweet kiss.

Jason stood, taking Sam's hand and leading her a little ways from the table. No words were spoken as he took her into his arms and began to sway with her to soft music that started playing the moment she opened the door. He kissed her again, taking his time and exploring her mouth. When he broke away water began to drizzle down on them. Sam gasped out a laugh, "It's raining! How?" Jason chuckled and held up his hand to show her the tiny remote he held. "Rain machine. I wanted this evening to be perfect, and I wanted it to be kind of magical. Just you and me." Sam crushed his lips in a feverish kiss as he repeated the exact same words verbatim she had said that night. They continued to dance until she was shivering from not only the cold, but his hands that slid up and down her back. Jason hit the button that shut off the rain. He lifted Sam into his arms and carried her down to the penthouse.

"Close your eyes," he whispered down to her, dragging his lips over her ear. She shivered again and did as he asked, allowing him to take her wherever he pleased. As they moved up the stairs, she laid her head on his shoulder, taking in the scent that was all Jason. It smelled like leather and fresh soap. It was a smell that made Sam have to clench her legs closed and wrap her arms tighter around Jason's neck so she wouldn't fall. He gently set her down, "Keep them closed," he whispered again. With her eyes closed, it was all sensation for Sam. Touch and smell was all she was experiencing. She could smell her lily, feel it be dragged across her chest, over her breasts. The flower dipped down between her breasts before sliding up her neck. Sam's head dropped back and she let out a slight moan. Jason slid the lily across her lips before tossing it aside and with the very slightest touch of his fingertips to her skin, pulled the straps of her soaking wet dress down her arms. "Don't move," Jason's voice came out in a graveled whisper as he was fighting down the urge to rip the dress from his wife's body and take her right there on the floor. Sam stood as still as she could, biting her lip to keep herself from launching at her Jason. She could barely feel it as he unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, then felt the cold air as he stepped back to appreciate her body.

Jason came back to her, completely nude, and wrapped himself around her from behind. She felt the hard length of his cock press into her bottom and she couldn't help but push back against him. His hands gently cupped her breasts over the black, lacy bra and made a path down to her hips where he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and slid them down her legs. He stroked her thighs as he straightened his self back up, coming dangerously close to her wet core. Jason bent his head to kiss and nibble at her shoulders as he unfastened her bra and tossed it to the floor. With her breasts no longer encased in the offending material, he closed his hands over each one. The soft cries she was making were pushing at him, urging him forward. Her head fell to the side as he kissed her neck and his fingers teased at her hardened nipples. Sam gasped as he lifted her again, but still her eyes remained closed, just as Jason wanted.

He stepped forward, then very carefully lowered them into the whirlpool bathtub full of bubbles, with just a slight splashing sound. "Jason..." Sam whispered as the water and suds covered her thighs, up to her waist. Jason turned her around to face him, gently lowering her until she was perched just above his raging cock. "Open your eyes," Jason asked. The moment those molten chocolate orbs appeared, Jason took her lips in a kiss. Sam wrapped one arm around his neck as she rose up on her knees, the other hand slid down his rippling chest to circle her small fingers around the base of his cock. Jason bit back a groan as she guided his erection to her center. Gently she lowered herself onto his cock, taking every inch of him. "Don't move, Sam. Jesus Christ, don't move!" Holding herself still while her husband came to grips with himself, Sam traced his delicious, full lips with her fingertips. She bent her head down to rain slow kisses across his shoulders, up his neck, and all over his face. She felt him move beneath her and inside her as she kissed his forehead. Her lips touched his and they began an excruciatingly slow, sweet rhythm.

Sam threw her head back, her hands finding Jason's shoulders and latching on to him, afraid she would lose herself in the ecstasy. Jason's mouth was everywhere on her heated skin as she rode him. His mouth locked over her nipples, his tongue flicking and teasing in the slowest motions Sam had ever known from him. Their gasps and moans matched each other, just as their pace did. Water splashed over the bodies and over the edge of the tub. Jason's hands ran up her thighs, one stopping to rest on her flat stomach just above her pubic bone. He turned that hand just slightly so his thumb flicked over her sensitive clit. She let out a loud moan, delicious to his ears and he did it again. Sam cried out and clung to Jason, urging him to thrust just a little bit faster. His thumb made lazy circles against her clit, making Sam clench her inner muscles around his cock. Jason sped up, thrusting into her just a bit harder. She lifted herself up and slammed her hips down on his cock, her whispered gasps that begged him to finish her coming louder and louder. Feeling Sam so close to the edge, Jason let himself finally catch up to her. He whispered her name in her ear as he let his orgasm come. Sam felt the sweet release take her away as she closed her eyes and leaned back. Lights flashed behind her heavy lids and everything seemed to go black with the intensity of the strongest orgasm she had ever felt swam over her. She floated back to the surface to find her head resting on Jason's shoulder, and his on hers. Their breath came in hard pants, and she could barely move to kiss the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

It took a few minutes for them to calm down enough to where Jason could unlock himself from Sam and turn her around. Splaying his legs, he nestled his wife between them and let her lean back against his chest. Sam turned her head to look up at Jason, "I'm pregnant." Jason didn't say anything as he let the news sink in, then he smiled down at her, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss as he wrapped her up in his arms.


End file.
